


Natasha and Peter - One very Kinky night

by Bbblaney77



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ass Play, Breastfeeding, F/M, Food Kink, Kinky - Very Kinky, Mommy Kink, Not Beta Read, Penis In Vagina Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, cum guzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77
Summary: Natasha and Peter are sent on a stealth training mission. Peter can't help but look at her ass as much as he can.Natasha being far more kinky then she can let on, after all being a spy is all about power, so she decides to teach Peter how to please her and all her naughty kinks at the end of the mission before they head home.This is completely a stand alone story not part of any of my current universes.This is a request from a reader here.I went back and forth between posting this or not.Make sure you mind the tags and proceed at your own risk.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Natasha and Peter - One very Kinky night

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind Peter is very much of age, but as usual on the young side. However if it floats your boat that he's younger... have at it.

Natasha and Peter are out in northern New York state to find out if a group of people spotted on satellites are peaceful, a bunch of militia types or some evil organization.

She has been tasked with helping Peter get better at his stealth skills. While they spy on the group.

She noticed pretty quickly that while Peter follows orders, he can’t help but stare at her ass when he gets the chance.

She has to admit she likes it, he’s cute, has a really great body, and despite what the team thinks she likes the shared spider thing.

Plus, he listens to her without question. Eager to please her, like a puppy.

She finds herself wondering just how his abilities translate into the bedroom. She’s not been fucked in a while and every now and then she just wants to let her naughty kinky side out.

However, with being a spy and knowledge equals power in her world she has to be careful.

But Peter has already proven he can keep a secret and she’s pretty sure he’s mostly untouched. She’d seen pictures of him before he changed not to mention he was too young, but after he got his powers, he’s really been too busy being spider-man.

She knows that he and his girlfriend have had sex but as much time as he spends with the team it’s not much.

He’s just perfect for her to teach him. Even if he wasn’t so eager to please her, she _is_ the black widow and had almost written the book on seduction.

This last week she’s been wearing less and less clothing around the cabin they are staying in. She finds herself getting off not only hearing him moan softly when she walks through the room in something just this side of revealing.

But it’s when she hears him try to muffle moaning her name when he’s jerking off that she gets so hot she has to finger her pussy hard until she practically squirts.

It doesn’t help that he’s popped so many boners around her that she’s well aware of just what he’s packing, and she wonders if he was always well endowed or if it was the spider bite. The boy is hung like a fucking horse which makes it massive compared to his smaller frame.

It is finally the last day or so, she knew within the first couple days the group was just a harmless bunch of militia idiots running around in the woods pretending to be soldiers.

So, she’s been spending her time teaching Peter infiltration and stakeouts. She showed him what to look for when going into a situation blind. He absorbed it like a sponge and picked up faster than anyone she’s ever seen.

Not to mention his powers are designed for spying.

Today after they came back from one final mission. She told him he did well and passed all her tests. She smiled at how much he glowed at her praise. She told him she was going to get cleaned up and went into her room.

She showered and had to force herself to not finger fuck her pussy while in the shower she’s so excited about teaching Peter how to please her.

She made sure her asshole is nice and clean, if Peter likes her ass half as much as he stares at it, she will have a very good night.

She can hear Peter moving around in the main room. He’s making food for them both. Once again so eager to please her.

She cracks the door and looks out to see Peter sitting in the living room. He looked up when he heard the door. “Natasha your food…” He started to say when she opened her door the rest of the way and walked out naked.

She smirked when Peter’s eyes got unnaturally wide and his mouth dropped open.

“What’s the matter Peter you’ve been spending so much time staring at my ass…” She said leaving the rest of him to fill in the blanks.

“I, uh… oh god I’m so sorry Ms. Romanoff ma’am…” Peter looked down and blushed in shame. “I’ll, uh just go to my room… I need to call MJ and let her know we are going back soon…” Peter started to get up when Natasha started to move seductively towards Peter.

“No, Peter, you stay… sit back down.” She ordered her voice soft but firm.

He dropped back down into the chair and did his best to avoid looking at her. “I’m sorry…” He started to apologize again when she put her finger on his lips.

She put her leg up on the chair’s arm as she caressed her body with one hand and lifted Peter’s head to look at her with the other. “You wanted to see my body Peter… here you go.”

“No, that’s not right, I’m so sorry…” Peter started to say again

“Peter, I want you to look at my body… look baby, look at mommy’s nice body.”

Peter moaned when she said mommy, he’s kind of had a mommy kink, one so many reasons he finds her “so fucking hot”

“Why thank you baby, mommy likes to know that her baby likes her body.” She said knowing that he didn’t mean to say that part out loud.

“Do you want to touch mommy?” Natasha asked softly, she can feel herself grow wet at the way he’s looking at her.

Peter nods, he wants to wipe his mouth to make sure he’s not drooling but doesn’t want to know or let the woman who is sex incarnate naked in front of him.

“Touch mommy, baby. Touch mommy and make her feel good, tell me what you are thinking about when you moan mommy’s name at night.”

She forced herself not to smirk too much at the deep blush Peter had after that.

Peter gently put his hand on her thigh near her knee. So tentative and nervous.

She gently took his hand and moved it up towards her dripping pussy. “That’s it, touch mommy.”

She let out a low moan when he brushed his fingers through her trim bush. Knowing he’s got a praise kink she gently told him, “You are doing good baby.”

She watched as Peter got a little more confident after that, he brushed his fingers along her folds. She is not sure who moaned louder.

“Mommy’s so wet…” Peter said his voice almost sounds small, like he’s surprised.

“Yes, baby mommy’s all wet for you. Do you want to taste mommy?”

“Yes please…” Peter said.

“Yes please, _what?_ ”

“Yes, please mommy, may I taste you?”

“Of course, baby, taste mommy.” Natasha said, widening her legs slightly to let Peter lean forward, his tongue out, she watched him with a soft smile as his tongue touched her folds. She brushed her fingers through his hair. “Don’t be timid baby you can’t make mommy feel good like that…”

Peter almost leaped forward putting his hands on her ass and shoving his face in her pussy.

“That’s it baby, play with mommy’s ass it makes mommy feel even better when her baby does that.”

Peter started to give which handful of her ass cheeks a nice massage and his cock twitched when she moaned.

“Mommy you taste so good.” Peter said getting lost in her pussy juices.

Natasha wants Peter to play so more with her ass, steps away and smirks when he whines. “Now baby sit back.”

Peter did as she told him.

She walked around and laid across his lap. “I want you to really play with mommy’s ass, spank mommy.”

Peter put both hands back on her ass cheeks and started to massage them again then swiftly spanked one cheek, not too hard but enough to leave a red handprint.

He then leaned down thankful for his extra flexibility as he kissed the handprint.

“Oh, baby do that to mommy again.”

He did as he is told.

She took his hand and moved into her crack.

Peter got the idea and spread her cheeks with one hand and gently brushed her puckered rosebud with the other.

“Stop baby.” She said suddenly.

Peter suddenly worried he did something wrong.

Natasha got off of his lap, she could tell by his face he’s scared he did something wrong.

She grabbed his belt buckle and pulled him up.

She smirked and leaned over to kiss him, her tongue brushing his lips as an indication to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth and she could tell he’s not got a lot of experience, so she patiently showed him how to kiss better letting him know when he does right by moaning.

She then pulls back. “Now… how shall I punish my naughty baby…” she smirked as she started to tug on his shirt. “I know, mommy thinks you have too much clothing on.”

Peter almost ripped his shirt and jeans off.

She moaned when he stood there with a very tented pair of boxers on, she felt it when she laid on his lap. “Stop.” She said as he put his hands on the boxers.

“Mommy wants to unwrap her present.” She knelt down and pulled his boxers down. She had to move her head back slightly to keep his cock from hitting her face when it sprung up after she pulled the boxers down.

She moaned and with a smile licked her lips, eyeing his hard cock waving in front of her face. “Oh baby, you are so big and hard for mommy.”

“Yes, mommy.” Peter said proudly that he made his mommy happy.

She took his shaft in her hand and moved over slowly looking up to watch Peter’s eyes when she took the tip of his cock in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the head with a little bit of suction her mouth covered his head.

She smirked when Peter moaned deeply as he almost bent over in pleasure. “Of fuck, mommy…”

She took her hand off of his shaft and relaxing her throat she deep throated him, still almost gagged on his length.

Peter did bend over and put his hand on the arm of the chair to keep from falling.

Natasha isn’t ready for him to pop just yet. She took his cock out of her mouth. Another smirk when he whined again.

“Peter, my little spider get mommy a cup from the kitchen.”

He again did as she told him. He moved quickly into the kitchen and grabbed a cup.

“No baby, a bigger cup.” Natasha said when he grabbed the first one, he could find.

He put his hand on a plastic cup looking back at her. She smiled as she nodded.

She took the cup from him and brushed her fingers through his hair, “that’s my good spider baby. Now get on your hands and knees for mommy.”

She moved around him and leaned over him, her breasts pressed against his back as she took the cup placing it under the head of his cock and she started to stroke it. She set it on the floor to free up her hand as she could tell he is getting close. “That’s a good boy, mommy wants your cum.” She started to stroke his perineum, the skin between his balls and his ass. “Baby this is called milking the prostate.”

Peter’s hands fisted up and he arched his back as he moaned and groaned as cum started to spurt out of him into the cup. “Oh fuck, MOMMY!” he exclaimed.

Natasha moaned at how much just one load filled the cup. “Baby had a lot of cum for mommy.”

She made sure Peter watched as she put her hand that had some of the cum on it in her mouth and moaned nice and long, as she sucked it off. “Oh god baby you taste so good to mommy.”

Natasha got up and picked up the cup of cum. She smiled down at Peter, “Come on baby, we are going to mommy’s room.”

“Yes mommy.” Peter jumped up but his legs still had a bit of a shake in them from how hard he came.

She took his hand and led him into her room. She swayed her ass for him, as she pulled his hand until it rested on her ass. He took as big a handful as he could and started to massage it again. “Good baby, you’re learning so fast. You’ve made mommy very happy this last couple of weeks.”

“Thank you, mommy, I want you to be happy.” Peter said with a big smile

“I know you do baby.” She said as she gently grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss. “Now baby lay on mommy’s bed.”

Peter almost leaped on in his excitement, to see what his mommy will do next.

“Wow someone’s really eager.” Natasha said teasingly.

Peter looking at the naked goddess in front of him could only nod.

“Good now, I want you to finger and tongue fuck mommy’s pussy. Can you make mommy cum all over your face?”

Peter moaned again and nodded his head eagerly.

She set the cup on the nightstand and climbed onto the bed she moved until she’s over Peter’s face. “Now baby, make mommy cum all over your face.”

Peter didn’t need to be told twice he leaned up and immediately put his face in her pussy sucking and licking using his nose to brush her clit. He had both hands on her hips at first holding her in place.

She took one hand and moved it back to her ass.

Peter immediately started to squeeze and caress her nice ass.

Peter looked up to see that Natasha was watching him with a soft smile as she brushed her fingers through his hair. “You are do so good baby.”

Peter takes his hand and places it on one of her breasts, rolling the hardened nipple between his fingers. Then do it to the other, trading off one then the other for a while.

He then moved it back down to wrap around her hip and he started to lightly scratch her trim bush going down to the clit. He then swiftly spanked her ass. He smiled when she moaned and her hand gripped his hair, “fuck baby you learn so quick. You are going to make mommy very happy for a very long time.”

Peter smiled again, pleased about making Natasha… his mommy happy.

He went back to squeezing and caressing her ass cheeks for a while then spanked her other cheek.

The whole time he’s still licking and sucking on her clit and in her folds.

Natasha can’t believe how eager he is at this.

“I love how you taste mommy.” Peter said taking his mouth off her pussy for a moment he could see her surprise.

Peter smirked as an idea came to mind. He’s gone down on MJ enough to know when she’s close and mommy is getting close to. He quickly takes his hand off her ass and shoves two of the fingers into her pussy, getting them nice and wet and lubed up.

Natasha moans louder when he fingerfucks her. His mouth still sucked and brushed her clit gently with his teeth.

He took his fingers out and made himself not suck off the juices from them then he moved his other hand around and stuck two of those fingers in her pussy as his mouth kept sucking on her clit.

He then took his other hand and using his other fingers he spread her cheeks apart and slowly pushed the two fingers still coated in her pussy juices.

Natasha almost came right then. But was able to hold on… barely. “Oh baby, don’t stop… please, don’t… oh fuck don’t stop…” She said getting harder to keep upright

He started to move both sets of fingers in and out of her faster and sucked harder.

Her hand gripped his hair tight as she put the other on the headboard to keep from falling. “Oh fuck… don’t stop baby, right there глубже ... быстрее ... не останавливайся…” (deeper… faster… don’t stop…) she didn’t even know she had been reduced to mutter Russian her pleasure running away with her.

Peter doesn’t know Russian that well, he’s learning so he can surprise his mommy, but he understands what she’s trying to tell him. He moves his fingers faster and pushes them in all the way as he sucks on her clit harder.

Suddenly her body locks up and Peter nearly drowns in her cum as she screams his name when the tidal wave of pleasure washes over her.

She all but started to collapse on the bed but Peter held on to her as he slid out and helped her lay down.

She caressed his face as she pulled him in to deeply kiss him, moaning at the taste of her own pussy juices.

“Oh, baby that was… you did so good.”

Peter smiled as he nuzzled her, kissing her neck. “I told you mommy I love how you taste.” He said softly.

Natasha knew then that she’s in real danger of falling in love with this boy… she’s been in lust for him for a week, well longer, if she is honest.

She can admit in her own mind that she very much enjoys when they spar at the tower, his hard body pressed against hers… she’s masturbated more than once to the way his body feels against hers.

Her orgasm would hit her harder when she would hear him moan her name in his room at night, she knows he masturbates to her as well.

His room is right next to hers in the tower.

She knew when the team told her they would be going alone on this mission she was likely going to fuck him before they went home.

After a few minutes she is able to come down. “Okay baby, mommy needs some more of your cum to fill her cup. Go sit on the side of the bed.” She licks her lips to see he’s still rock hard and had been since before she came.

Peter did as she told him. She stands in front of him then kneels down and starts to suck on his cock again _priming the pump_ so to speak.

She let his cock plop out of her mouth and started to stroke him. Peter leaned down to play with her breasts.

She leaned up to kiss Peter again letting him roll her nipples with his hands as their tongues duel in their mouths. Soon he’s not able to kiss and he’s panting his head comes to rest on her shoulders.

She whispers softly in his ear, “that’s a good boy, cum for me, cum for mommy.”

He moaned her name as his body jerked and cum started to spurt out into the cup.

Natasha smiled as he filled the rest of the cup up. “Oh, baby you did so good for mommy.” She licked her fingers clean again as she couldn’t resist swiping a dollop of his warm cum from the cup and sucking her finger clean.

She moaned, god she loves the taste of cum and Peter’s seems to taste even better. She’ll have to be careful or she might get addicted to his cum.

She set the cup back on the nightstand and caressed his cheek, she told him. “Baby why don’t you lay down and rest for a few minutes mommy has to get some stuff from the kitchen.”

“okay mommy.”

“Oh, you are my good boy.” She cooed as she walked into the kitchen to get some fruit and a can of whip cream.

“Okay baby you did such a good job for mommy you get a treat.” Natasha told him as she sat on the bed. “but first mommy’s still kind of hungry.” She took one of the big strawberries and dunked it into the cum filled cup getting it nice and coated she popped it into her mouth moaning as the sweet and tangy mixed together. She did that to a couple more before she set it aside for later.

She took the whip cream can and laid down next to Peter, she sprayed a little mound on her nipples shivering from the cold. “Go ahead baby eat your food.”

Peter smiled “thank you for breastfeeding me mommy” as he leaned over and took as much of her breasts into his mouth as he could. Sucking and licking around as best he can

Natasha was amused by the breastfeeding line but as Peter sucked on her breast like a newborn, one of his hands drifted down to start caressing her body.

He then moved to the other breast doing the same. As he moans, he pulls back his mouth slightly to gently nibble and lick her nipple, first one then the other.

“Mommy I’m still hungry…” he looks at her slyly.

Natasha gives a quiet laugh at the way the night is turning out. Not totally what she expected, in fact it’s so much better than she’d even hoped. She hasn’t been this satisfied in a long time and he’s not even fucked her pussy, or her ass yet.

She smiles and hands him the can, “Go ahead baby.”

Peter takes the can and sprays a line up her tight tummy. He sets the can to the side and getting between her legs he flattens his tongue and runs it up her stomach, he ends by sucking on her nipples again.

He looks her in the eyes and softly says, “you are so beautiful mommy… my beautiful mommy.”

Natasha almost cried at that point. She caressed his cheek, “Thank you baby, you are very handsome to… my handsome boy.

He then takes the can and sprays some more around her pussy, she shivers not just from the cold but the anticipation. As he licks her lapping up the cream. “Oh god mommy that tasted so good. Mommy’s juices with the whip cream”

She can see Peter’s hard again, she thinks fuck gotta love spider stamina.

“Mommy I want to fuck your pussy… can I fuck mommy’s pussy?” Peter asked, looking the right mix of innocent and naughty.

“Go ahead baby, you can fuck mommy’s pussy nice and hard. Mommy likes it when you fuck it hard.”

Peter felt a bit of jealousy. “This my pussy mommy, mommy’s pussy is only for me.”

Natasha is surprised but says nothing for the moment. She honestly doesn’t care right now; she hasn’t had a lover in a long time and fuck if this boy isn’t ruining anyone else for her.

He lined his hard cock up with her lips and slid the head up and down causing them both to close their eyes and moan.

He then kissed her a few times until she looked at him.

“are you ready mommy?”

Natasha nodding, “yes baby give mommy your big hard cock.”

He slammed all the way into her, hard enough that she almost hit the headboard.

Peter stopped when he heard her grunt. “Oh my god, are you okay?” he broke character.

“Yes, Peter I’m fine that was a little hard, it’s been a while for me.”

“fuck I’m sorry…” she put her finger on his mouth.

“No, just build up to it. I like it hard and fast.”

He pulled out and pushed in nice and slow, then slowly started thrusting faster.

As he got faster and harder, she wrapped her arms around him to hang on for the ride of her life. She can already feel her orgasm building.

“only my pussy, mommy’s pussy is only for me.” She heard him say softly.

Frankly at this point she is inclined to agree with him. He’s ruining her for any other man.

“Faster, more… don’t stop… fuck oh fuck, harder… oh fuck… PETER!!” once again her orgasm rapidly exploded in her.

He cried out her name and his body locked up, as his cock swelled and the warm spurt of his cum shot deep inside her pussy.

He kissed her hard as they came down from their high. He nuzzled her neck as he nibbled on it, he leaned down to suck on her nipples.

He pulled his cock out of her pussy. They both shivered from the aftershocks since they are both still sensitive down there.

She took a few minutes just relaxing in Peter’s embrace, then she got up and helped herself to another cum covered strawberry. ‘God even cooled off his cum tastes so good.’ She thinks as she moans.

“What now mommy?” Peter asked, watching Natasha.

“I’m going to guess you’ve never eaten ass before…”

“No… but I’m willing to try it.” Peter back to feeling a little out of his depth, sex… fucking the hottest woman he’s ever seen, he let himself just be in the moment. He has a little experience, with MJ enough to have an idea of what to do…”

Natasha could tell Peter lost his confidence that had turned her on so much.

“Where is that confident man that fucked me hard enough to make me sore for the rest of the day…” she asked smiling to show she’s happy he did it, “Where is the man who told me that this pussy was only his…”

“I don’t know…” Peter said.

“Peter be confident in yourself. You have been giving me the best sex I’ve ever gotten. Bar none. Believe in yourself, make me believe that this pussy is only yours.” Natasha said.

Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes, “Are you really sore?” Peter’s not sure how he feels about it.

She smiled leaning over to kiss him, “Yes, and I’m glad, I told you I like a good hard fuck. If you want this pussy, you gotta earn it.”

Peter took a moment then he smiled, he grabbed the can of whip cream, “Turn over.”

Natasha smiled happily that he’s getting back, but… “Turn over, what”

“Turn over mommy, I’m hungry.”

“there’s my tiger…” Natasha said as she seductively turned over and wiggled her ass at him.

Peter spanked her ass, “This is my ass only too…”

“I’m pretty sure your girlfriend might have a problem with that.”

“She’ll just have to share.” Peter said but didn’t feel great about it.

Natasha turned back and stopped him. “Peter there’s a difference between confident and arrogant. I love one but can’t stand the other.”

Peter nodded and he felt the same. “Sorry mommy.”

“It’s okay, that’s why mommy is still teaching you.” She turned back and wiggled her ass again, “now I believe you were about to do something…”

Peter smiled, he took the can and sprayed a heart on her ass cheek as he took the flat of his tongue and licked all the cream up, he then kissed and nibbled on it, he did the same to the other cheek. Massaging the bare cheeks as he did.

He then spread her cheeks and sprayed a layer in between and licked up nice and slow, to the point that Natasha was squirming and started to softly moan. “In… please in there…” she wanted him to lick the cream out of her ass.

It took a few seconds for Peter to understand what she meant.

“Yes mommy.” He took the nozzle and spread her cheeks again gently pushing the nozzle into her ass careful about the sharp edges.

He triggered some of the cream and the deep moan she made shot straight to his cock.

He set the can down and spread her cheeks wide brushing his nose along her crack listening to her breath catch then as the cream started to come back out he dug his tongue into her hole licking then putting his lips on there he gently sucked, “Oh fuck, baby…”

Peter lifted slightly, “mommy’s ass cream tastes good.”

Natasha made a half laugh half moan it was funny but fuck if he didn’t drive her wild.

Peter took one of the strawberries and pushed it into her ass then he bit down on it lightly grazing her tender flesh. He ate it as it came back out.

“the banana… carefully…” Natasha said another orgasm threatening to overcome her.

Peter took the banana and peeled it, he then gently pushed it into her hole most of the way there, “mommy can I have a banana?” Peter asked as he caressed her body.

“yes, you can baby.”

Peter kept her cheeks spread and as it slowly came back out, he ate it. Natasha looking back found that had to be one of the hottest sexiest things anyone has done for her.

By the time he’d eating the banana she had orgasmed her hands fisting the sheets as her spread legs made it easy for Peter to finger fuck her pussy as he nibbled on her ass.

“Peter, I want you to fuck my ass, but you are bigger than anything I’ve ever had so you gotta take it slow or you’ll hurt me.” Natasha said, wanting his big hard cock deep in her ass giving her one more load of cum.

“Okay mommy…” Peter moved towards her head, “mommy will you suck my cock and get me all nice and lubed up?” Peter said

“Of course, baby.” She smirked when she rested one of her breasts on his leg he moaned, and his cock twitched. “So, you like mommy breasts?”

“Yes, very much so mommy they are so pretty just like you mommy.”

Natasha took Peter’s cock in her mouth and started to lick and slobber on it. She relaxed her throat and swallowed him all the way down. His pubic hairs tickling her nose.

She pulled back still gagging on his length and girth. She let some of her saliva drop down onto his shaft.

Once his cock is completely glistening from her saliva Peter moved down and spread her cheeks as she spread her legs. His cock at her hole, he looked back up at Natasha who was looking down at him, “Are you ready mommy?”

“Fuck mommy’s ass baby.”

Peter pushed slowly into her tight hot, rear channel.

They both moaned, she... at how much he’s filling her up, and he... at how tight she is. “Fuck, mommy you are so tight and hot.”

“No baby you are just that big… oh fuck, don’t stop baby.”

Peter slowly pistoning his cock in and out of her ass as he lay down and nibbled on her neck. He took his free hand and reaching under her he started to rub her clit. She leaned up and he took his other hand and started to play with her nipples.

“Of fuck, yes baby keep doing that…” she’s already about ready to explode again.

Her breath got shorter and shorter as he moved just a little faster in her, he’s fighting to keep from driving into her hard and fast chasing his own release.

He was already close when she came and when she clamped down on his cock it drove him over the edge, she could feel his cum fill her ass. They both moaned each other’s name.

Peter pulled his spent cock out of her ass and watched the hole slowly close around the deposit of his cum.

Natasha rolled to the side and rode out the full body shivers from all the different pleasures Peter did to her.

She eyed the cup of cum still about half full. She took the last two strawberries and scoped up as much of the cum as she could as she bit and sucked the wonderful juices but some of them rolled down her chest, mostly the strawberry juices but not all, she was surprised when Peter was quick to lick them up.

He then kissed her then he nibbled on her earlobe as he whispered, “mommy looks so pretty eating her baby’s cum like that.”

She took the cup and scoped out the last of the cum.

Peter got up heading to the bathroom. “Where are you going?” she asked

“I gotta pee.”

Natasha has one last secret kink that she’s never told anyone. It took only a few seconds to decide to tell Peter…

“Well… I’m all nice and sticky from the whip cream…. Why don’t you wash me down instead?” She fought to keep her insecurities from showing. Watersports is pretty extreme for most people.

Peter’s brain shut off for a few seconds… Surely she can’t mean that?’ he thought.

“You want me to…”

“You don’t have too…” Natasha started to feel foolish.

Peter put his finger on her mouth. Then he got up on the bed. “I’m gonna pee mommy.”

Natasha smiled and got back on the bed on her knees in front of him, waiting.

“Mommy do you want to hold my pee pee?” Peter asked.

Natasha smiled as he let her know he’s fine with it.

She reached out to lift his semi-soft cock and aimed it at her.

Peter let go of the muscle but had to fight the instinct to grab his cock and aim it.

Natasha felt the pee flow down his cock seconds before the warm flow came out splashing on her, she let it cover her body then she opened her mouth and drank it like a water fountain.

She had her eyes closed and had a smile.

Peter had quite a bit of Pee in him. Natasha’s body and the bed were soaked.

After he was finished, she took the head of his cock into her mouth to suck it clean.

She then decided given the lateness of the hour it was time to sleep.

She laid down knowing she should get under the covers knowing that while the pee is warm now soon it will be cold.

Peter got down from the bed. He pulled the sheets back one side then picked up Natasha and pulled the other side back he then put her in the bed and crawled in with her. It felt weird laying in pee, but he ignored it. As the pulled the sheets and comforter over their naked bodies.

He kissed her forehead as she curled up in his arms. “I Love you mommy.”

Natasha smiled and had to think this turned out to be the best mission she’s ever been on. She snuggled closer to Peter and said, “I Love you to baby.”

They both fell asleep pretty quickly after all the exercise they did.

The end


End file.
